


Dusk Stars

by AvalonNS



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Constellations, Gen, POV First Person, Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvalonNS/pseuds/AvalonNS
Summary: A collection of stories based on the Dusk Stars that are visible on an autumn sky whilst the sun falls.





	Dusk Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I was sick throughout the week and couldn't properly write. Here's a piece to occupy the lack of my weekly submission for my main story.
> 
> This is my rendition of what happened to Adina once she escaped the enchanted woods in The Lost Constellation.
> 
> This may become a series for when I'm not able to post for The Echoes of the Stars, haha. So yeah. Enjoy!

_\---~  Adina ~---_

 

_“Astronomer, can you see it?”_

That was always her question.

Truth is, I never had an answer.

I stood amongst these snowy plains, clad in winter wear, armed with the star seeker of the olden times -- the telescope.

Though I was alone that night, I was not lonely in the slightest. The stars watched over me as though they were the sentinels of the sky, ensuring that the universe was lit for at least another day. The blackened sky was a dark canvas, glorious shining dots strewn across it like glitter, waiting to be aligned. The great guardian, the moon, shone its radiance onto the frosty expanse, setting the land afire in a heavenly silver sheen.

Settling my eyes onto the telescope, I laid watch, waiting for the lost star to appear.

That was her great query; _can you see it?_ The question echoed once more in my head, and my determination to find the star was invigorated.

I had made all the calculations, I had made all the predictions, and yet the star eluded me.

This was a question of faith. The ancient tales told of a star where the fallen entered, a star that rekindled the souls of the sleeping for another chance in this monstrous existence. _The Ghost Star._ Was it real? Or an illusion so grand that even _the universe_ itself was unsure?

_Forevermore_ , I told her. _I will find it for us_.

A promise I intended to keep.

I looked on. . .

However long it must take. . .

Eternities, if need be. . .

Yet there it was, radiating the purest white I’ve ever seen a star shine. I took note of its celestial coordinates.

“I found you,” I came, my voice nothing more than a whisper of the wind. I felt the tears threaten to fall. “You’re here.”

I took my eyes off of the telescope and looked to the skies. It was right there. _The Ghost Star._

Reaching out a hand, I wanted to grasp the star, to pluck it right out of the heavens and pull it to me.

“I found the answer to your question.”

I could almost hear her voice, her cries elysian against the star’s soft hum of a song. A somber smile graced my lips.

“I must have kept you waiting, have I not?”

. . .

“I’ll see you there soon, astronomer.”


End file.
